1993
NOTE: Fatal Extraction was set during December 1993 up to Christmas Day. *'Early to Mid 1993', health inspectors find out that Derek "Del Boy" Trotter has been selling contaminated water to the public. Due to drinking it, Raquel Turner goes bald and Rodney Trotter gets sick. Cassandra Trotter is suspended at her bank, while Myles goes into hiding. Solly Attwell tells Del that he could go to jail because of this, and Rodney, Cassandra, and Myles could all hauled up as accessories, so a confident Del prepares to fight tooth and nail for everyone's innocence after Solly puts together a case more airtight than Boycie's wallet, and a last-minute plea of "temporary nervous breakdown", both for Del to use in court. Del visits his mother Joan Mavis Trotter's grave for comfort, and the case against him is miraculously dropped a week later due to lack of evidence. In the aftermath, Raquel's hair grows back, Cassandra's suspension is lifted, Rodney makes a recovery, Myles comes out of hiding, Del is left broke due to paying Solly, and both Grandad Trotter's allotment and the Peckham Spring are both destroyed in a small earthquake. Del and Raquel's relationship is also damaged in the process. Myles does no further deals with the Trotters, but probably stays in touch with Rodney. *'January', Rodney Trotter and Cassandra Trotter mark 5 years since they first met at an evening school. *'August', Rodney and Cassandra celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary this year. *'September', it is the 30th anniversary of the deaths of Freddie "The Frog" Robdal and Gerald "Jelly" Kelly. *'October', Del Boy has put down an offer to buy some Russian VCR's but has stiff competition. He starts frequenting the nightclub owned by the dealer Ronnie Nelson. Del wants to clinch the deal to outdo his competitors. *'November', Raquel is getting fed up with Del always going down the pubs and casinos every night. She does not know it is just a phase while Del is putting a big deal together, Del wants to play close to his chest so words dont slip out to competitors about the VCRs. Rodney and Cassandra are on another baby trying program. Rodney is looking very tired and turning up for work half asleep. Albert Trotter is starting to boil his vests and pants on the cooker. *'Early December', Del Boy comes in late again, and also tries to get Cassandra to open up about why Rodney is looking so ashen faced. Cassie says they are trying for a baby. One night Del goes down the casino, and Rodney joins him. They gamble all night and when they leave it is morning. Del gets in at 7:45am and goes straight to the market. That lunchtime, due to his bad tooth, Del is going to the dentist. He just has a lemonade. Albert comes in and says Raquel has left him. Del uses this to ask the dental receptionist Beverley out on a date. Rodney and Albert are horrified and Del agrees to cancel the date. He cliches the Russian VCR deal. Del persuades Raquel to forgive him, saying no more casinos and no more pubs. She agrees. That night Del gets drunk, sings on the estate, and starts yet another one of the riots on the estate. Del is friends with the leader of the rioters. That morning he goes down to the riot and sells some ski gear to the rioters, as well as the local police officers. He picks Raquel up, and beeps the hooter, all the rioters stop and let Del through. Raquel, by chance meets Beverley and as Bev has a grandson, her and Raquel swap Raquel's son Damien Trotter's highchair for an answerphone, the same one Del left a message on to Beverley cancelling their date. Raquel now has an answerphone. *'Mid December', Del sees Beverly in the pub and she smiles menacingly at him, he then sees her smile at him in the market. One time he goes home and sees her in his flat chatting to Raquel, she has come to give Raquel the answerphone and arrange for the highchair to be delivered. Del is panicking and confides in Rodney, who thinks Del is being silly. Del says Beverley is an olive short of a pizza, due to being an ex psychiatric patient and for Rodney to drop the highchair off. That afternoon Del comes home then rushes out and confronts Beverley, telling her to leave him and his family alone. Beverley mirrors his actions saying everywhere she goes she sees him, the pub, the market and as she stood by a bus stop and he drove by, and even when she went to buy a highchair he walked in. Del said he lived there. Beverley says she was in a psychiatric hospital... as a receptionist, she is a medical receptionist. If Del follows Beverley again, she will go to court and take an injunction out on him. Del says this is the last they will hear of each other. Beverley says the highchair has a screw loose. Del tells her to tighten it then leaves. *'Christmas Day', the Trotters are celebrating Christmas. Del goes to put Damien to bed. As he does, Raquel says she swapped Damien's highchair for an answerphone. Rodney plays it and it plays the message Del had left Beverly a few weeks before saying "Sorry Beverly I have got to cancel our date tonight, I'll give you a call another time, Bonjour". Raquel turns angry. She thinks all these months Del has been going out at night was to meet another woman. Del walks in with a camcorder singing "Watch out Trotters About". Raquel throws things at Del, shouting at him. 12 floors down, Beverly is stood outside and can hear the argument. She can hear Del saying "Would someone tell me what have I done. What Have I done??". She smiles gleefully to herself. This implies that Del was right all along and she was after revenge for him asking her on a date then cancelling it. Prev Year 1992 Next Year 1994 Category:Years